This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to multilayered photoconductive imaging members with a hole blocking layer comprised of a crosslinked polysiloxane derived from crosslinking a trialkoxysilyl-functionalized hydroxyalkyl acrylate or trialkoxysilyl-functionalized hydroxyalkyl acrylate with an aminoalkylalkoxysilane, such as gammaaminoalkyltrialkyloxysilane, and wherein the presence of a hydroxyalkyl moiety enables the addition of water to the coating solution without substantially causing phase separation, and wherein the curing or crosslinking of the hole blocking layer can be accelerated. The hole blocking layer is preferably in contact with a supporting substrate and is preferably situated between the supporting substrate and the photogenerating layer preferably comprised of the photogenerating pigments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,811, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, especially Type V hydroxygallium phthalocyanine. The imaging members of the present invention in embodiments exhibit excellent cyclic/environmental stability, and substantially no adverse changes in their performance over extended time periods, and also the imaging members can comprise a solvent resistant hole blocking layer enabling the coating of a subsequent photogenerating layer thereon without structural damages, and which blocking layer can be easily coated on the supporting substrate by various coating techniques of such as, for example, dip or slot-coating. The aforementioned photoresponsive, or photoconductive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layer is situated between the hole transport layer and the hole blocking layer deposited on the substrate.
Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present invention. More specifically, the layered photoconductive imaging members of the present invention can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein charged latent images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members as indicated herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 500 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this invention are preferably useful in color xerographic applications.